


Cake

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Tumblr request, noct is trying his best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis just wants to bake a cake for Prompto's birthday.[Tumblr request - Promptis + cake]





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuu_be_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_be_good/gifts).



> I'm way late but uhhhhh happy belated birthday Prompto.

Ignis probably should’ve been more alarmed by the smell of something burning had it not been the first time he walked in on Noctis attempting to cook.

There was something admirable about Noctis’ attempts―to his credit, he was trying, though Ignis had his suspicions that he wasn’t trying very hard. At least, that’s how it felt with the salmon, and the daggerquill rice, and the dreaded bean bowl incident. He’d try to make the dish, fail miserably, then shrug it off and tell Ignis what he wanted for dinner.

Now, though, Noctis looked  _ frustrated. _ He pulled something out of the oven―a cake, judging by the particular cookbook he had left out on the table―and dumped it into the trash. Upon closer examination, Ignis could see two other failed attempts at cake.

“May I ask why it looks like a bomb has gone off in your kitchen, Highness?” Ignis asked.

“I tried to make a cake,” Noctis said, sitting down on one of the barstools at the island. He let out a groan, his head unceremoniously dropping onto the marbled surface with a soft  _ thump _ .

“I can see that,” Ignis deadpanned. “What I’m trying to figure out is  _ why  _ you wanted to make a cake.”

Noctis mumbled something, but it was muffled by the island.

“Apologies, Highness,” Ignis said, “but I didn’t quite catch that.”

After a moment, Noctis lifted his head up. “Well, uh… Prompto’s birthday is tomorrow and I… I wanted to bake him a cake.”

That explained  _ everything.  _ Ignis knew very well how much Prompto meant to Noctis―perhaps more so than the prince himself knew. Over the past year, the two of them had grown quite close, and Ignis wouldn’t deny his own fondness for the boy.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Ignis said, “but it probably would have been best if you had waited until I got back to offer some assistance.” He gave the prince a smile. “Now, what kind of cake do you think Prompto would like best?”

* * *

 

Prompto was fairly used to his birthday being pretty dull. He didn’t treat it like it was anything special, but he did  _ try  _ to have a good day. His present to himself was usually something simple, like dinner from the fast food place he used to go to every day as a child or a trip to the movies.

This birthday, however, was shaping up to be pretty terrible.

For starters, his alarm didn’t go off that morning, making him late for school. His  _ bike  _ had been stolen, meaning that he had to travel by foot. Noctis wasn’t there when he arrived and at lunch, he found out that he was at the citadel all day, attending meetings with ambassadors. That also meant he didn’t have his phone on him, so he couldn’t text him, either.

The rest of the day hadn’t been much better. He flunked his math test, made a fool of himself in gym, and nearly burned himself with a bunsen burner in chemistry. By the time the final bell sounded, Prompto was ready to just go home, order some pizza, and maybe play the new  _ Dominion Souls  _ game.

Upon exiting the building, however, Prompto saw a very familiar vehicle waiting outside the gate. Ignis stood outside of it, his attention turned to the phone in his hand.

Didn’t he know Noctis wasn’t here?

Prompto approached Ignis to give him a heads up, but before he could get anything out, the adviser looked up from his phone and smiled. “Ah, good afternoon, Prompto. How was school?”

“Um… it was okay, I guess,” Prompto lied. “Um… isn’t Noct at the citadel?”

“His Highness has just finished the last of his meetings,” Ignis said, opening the door. “He sent me to pick you up.”

“Ignis, you didn’t have to―”

“Nonsense,” Ignis cut in. He motioned towards the open door. “Come now, let us be on our way.”

Prompto climbed into the car, deciding that spending time with his best friend was better than spending the night alone at his house.

* * *

 

“They’re here,” Gladio said, “Ignis can’t stall him for much longer.”

“Shit,” Noctis hissed. “Gladio, I’m too short, could you hang this up?”

“Dammit, Noct, where’s the  _ tape― _ ”

“Shit, shit, shit, Gladio, he’s on his way―”

“Ramuh’s beard, kid,  _ the tape _ ― _ ” _

Noctis threw the roll of tape towards Gladio, who failed to catch it. He reached towards the tape, trying to catch it before it rolled off the table. Just as the tape went over the edge, he caught it―

Only to fall off the table, bringing the tablecloth and everything on it― _ including the godsdamned cake _ ―down with him.

And, of course, Prompto and Ignis chose that moment to walk in.

Time seemed to slow down. For several minutes, nobody said a word. Finally, Noctis let out a nervous laugh. “Um… happy birthday?”

Slowly, a grin found its way to Prompto’s face. The blond started to laugh―soft giggles at first, then evolving into obnoxious, full-body laughter.

“ _ S-six,  _ Gladdy,” Prompto wheezed, “you’re not supposed to  _ wear  _ the cake.”

The rest of them joined in the laughter, the awkwardness slowly dissipating. Eventually, the laughter faded away, but the smile on Prompto’s face remained.

“Well, then,” Ignis said, “I suppose I should bake another cake.”

“Ah, it’s okay, Iggy! You don’t have to―”

“I want to, Prompto.” Ignis gave the blond a kind smile. “After all, no birthday is complete without a birthday cake.”

Prompto’s lips quivered. “You guys…”

“Hey,” Noctis murmured, pulling Prompto into his arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto sniffled. “Yeah, I just… nobody’s thrown me a birthday party since I was, like,  _ six _ .”

“It’s a disaster, though,” Noctis said. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Honestly, Noct? This was the highlight of my day.” He tightened his hold on the prince, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Best birthday ever.”


End file.
